


【悠泰】有违

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【悠泰】有违

只有昏庸无道的君主才会在深夜喝得酩酊大醉后才迟迟回宫。  
中本悠太推开门时听闻一阵惊慌的响动，扫视宫内不见有他人，一旁的桌上倾倒着酒壶酒杯，屏风之后的床榻上隐约有人的喘息声。  
中本悠太一向不信怪力乱神之说，只是走到一旁抽出了架上的刀，双手握住，做好迎战的准备，一步步绕过屏风，走向床榻。  
没有意图谋杀当今圣上的顶尖高手，也没有擅闯寝宫的无知婢仆。  
床上只有一团高高隆起不断颤抖的被子，从底下漏出一角官服的衣摆。  
中本悠太丢了刀，大步走到床前，把被子扯开去。  
——明显被药物困扰着的潮红脸庞露了出来，在接触到稍凉的空气时浑身一颤，还坚持着用手臂挡住自己的脸，憋红了挂着泪水的眼和无法忍耐的呻吟却全都被看去听去，让醉了酒的人再一次陷入醉意。  
“你怎么在这？”中本悠太抬起手正要去探李泰容的额头，被毫不留情地推开。  
呼吸逐渐变得急促的人趴在他的床榻上，指尖死死抠着被褥，勉强保持清明的双眼瞪着他，又被翻涌的情欲一遍遍扰乱。  
“爱卿如何这般态度？”尚有醉意的人被轻易激怒，伸出手用力捏住已经脱力的人的下巴，强硬地抬起那张脸，“深夜入宫求见，就是为了用这种手段进献自己的身体？”  
不是的。李泰容被钳制着，张着嘴却无法说出辩驳的话。  
“朕就依了你。”  
那只手松开了他，指尖贴着皮肤由脆弱的脖颈向下游走，隔着层层衣物抚过胸口，在急促的喘息里探进下摆，隔着亵裤捉住不受控制地站立起来的物事，恶劣地握在手中肆意揉捏。被药卸了力气的人几乎只能由着中本悠太为所欲为，连嘴里的呻吟都压抑不住。  
被情欲染身的人因为燥热而泛起潮红，得不到纾解而焦躁难耐，脸上脖颈都渗出细密的汗水，落在有心人眼里，却正是刚好的火候，是绝佳的美味。  
中本悠太也上了榻，伏在李泰容身上，低头用舌尖舔去那些汗水，感受着身下人止不住的夹杂着兴奋和恐惧的颤抖，再叼起一块皮肉细细地啃咬吸吮，在颈间留一块红痕，配着近乎抽泣的呻吟，当作自己要过他的凭证。  
他把身下人的双腿拉开，抬高了腰刻意在腿间撞一下，意料之中听见一声脱口而出的叫声，又模仿着男女交合的动作在李泰容胯间顶弄。  
他看着那张脸上的神色由屈辱转为惊恐再到灰暗，伸手去摸，亵裤已经湿了一片，黏糊糊的，裹着还在跳动着吐出更多东西来的地方。  
“爱卿的身子当真比小倌还更胜一筹。”出口伤人的同时，最后的遮掩也被他掀开了衣摆除去，亵裤勒过涨硬的物事也毫不留情，无力反抗的人只能压制着口中的呜咽，因为极度的屈辱咬着唇别过脸去。  
作恶者从不打算放他时机喘息。中本悠太一手已经探向股间，触碰着即将迎接自己的入口。在药力下，本不该用作容纳他的地方也变得柔软湿润，在指尖挤入时难耐地缩紧，反倒像是期待着他的侵犯。  
那里仍然紧致得很，中本悠太先挤了一根手指进去，未尝受过开拓的地方便立即咬住了他，“爱卿还没尝试过和男人交欢的滋味吧？今天就好好教你，怎么用这具身体伺候人，怎么讨得，朕的欢心。”  
增加到足够多的手指从李泰容的身体里抽出，待宰割的鱼肉却拼尽了力气挣扎着要逃开。刽子手轻易地扯住小腿把他拖回刑场，双手制住他的双腿，俯下身，牙间咬着他本已散乱的腰带，挑眼看他，抬高了身，叼着他的衣带扯散开，再举起他已经没有一丝遮蔽的下体。  
粉嫩的穴口一张一合，因为受着过分热切的注视而分泌出更多的黏液。中本悠太低下头，埋在李泰容股间，用唇舌挑逗着舔去吸吮私处的液体。  
躺在身下的人只能战栗着承受从未有过的爱抚，直到中本悠太放过自己。双腿被放低的时候，后穴也抵上再明显不过的硬物。  
他听到中本悠太隐约叹息一声，“如此一来，你我朝堂之外再也不能只是君臣了。”  
“可我早就想对你做这混账事了。”  
硬物强行挤入他的身体，从内里把他彻底贯穿，把什么毫不留情地打破碎裂。  
他仰起头张大了嘴出不了声，泪水从眼角滚进鬓发，身体却充满难以言喻的满足，甚至轻易地攀上了顶峰。  
下体不停地被抽出插入，抬高了臀像女人一样耸动着承受交合的撞击，他唯一的反抗手段只剩下哀切的哭叫，却又因为翻涌上来的情欲在临出口前变了调，勾引入侵者在他身上更加激烈地侵犯他的身体，在药力作用下只懂得一味迎合索取男人的操弄的身体。  
这场荒谬的性事像是永远也不会有尽头，被强行掰开的双腿已经从酸痛到麻木，承受欢爱的后穴也被撑开到感觉再也无法闭合，极度敏感的身体被不断地操上顶峰，几乎要把身体全都榨干。始作俑者俯下身来吻他的脖颈，隔着凌乱的朝服咬着他胸前的一点，他无计可施，只能哭叫着夹紧后穴的物事再一次攀上高峰，又轻易地被撬开了嘴，缠住舌尖，亲密地相拥亲吻着。  
在下一次高潮来临前，身上的人忽然停住了动作，从他身体里抽了出去，顶在腿根磨蹭。沉溺于快感的身体已经抛弃了理智，他不解地去看与自己交合的人，带上了些许委屈，“悠太……”  
“说你想要，泰容，”那人急切地伏在他身上吻他，“说你想要我。”  
他的身体渴求着他，他的理智却要他远离。  
他咬着下唇，指尖抠着被褥和自己做抗争，和本心抗争。  
“想要……”  
“想要悠太……”  
再没有更多的踌躇，他被翻过身跪趴在床榻上，困在中本悠太身下，被动地全盘接受更多更深入的侵犯。  
李泰容已经顾不上门外是否有什么人会察觉这里面的响动，只听从于自己的身体无法抑制地呻吟。中本悠太伸手摸索着握住李泰容的阴茎，制止它再一次出精，加快了速度侵犯，“我们一起。”  
他松了手，更深地打开怀里的身体，留下无法抹去的痕迹。

【】  
“泰容！”中本悠太挥着手里的书跑进来，踢了脚上的鞋几步走近浴池，“你看看我找到了什么。”  
李泰容趴在池边翻了翻，抬手把书丢回中本悠太怀里，“给我看这个做什么。”  
“……说不定会用上呢。”中本悠太被李泰容的反应噎得连准备好的调戏话都说不出，索性脱了衣服也进了浴池。李泰容背对着自己闭目养神，中本悠太就殷勤地上前揉肩，揉着揉着手就往下摸去，被李泰容从水里抓住拎出来。  
“春天还没到呢上赶着发情。”李泰容转过身来背靠着池壁看着意图不轨的人，“我说了让你做了吗？”  
“我把这本都看了好几遍了，看的时候想的全是你。”中本悠太往前凑了凑，亲了下李泰容，“不想亲自试试吗？”  
李泰容伸出手臂搭上中本悠太的肩，想了想又抬腿圈着中本悠太的腰，闭上眼睛。  
“那你来试试。”  
抱着自己的手在背上不断地游走抚摸着，嘴上也没有半分要放过李泰容的意思，甚至还挺了挺腰让硬着的阴茎在大腿上戳了几下。李泰容把得寸进尺的冒犯者推开，中本悠太干脆抱着李泰容把人拉出了浴池，裹着身体擦干净水就往榻上走，途中还把熟悉的小盒塞到李泰容手里。  
“这次我特意跟人讨的，你闻闻香不香。”李泰容平躺在床上，张开腿由着中本悠太挖出软膏在身下乱涂一通，皱着眉抬了抬腰让中本悠太的手指钻进去，“怎么有点酥麻的感觉。”  
“据说这个有催情的作用，我想给你试试。”中本悠太刻意神神秘秘地压低声音，看见李泰容脸色一变又忍不住笑出声，“别急，解药不是在这嘛。”  
“我从那本书上看到这个觉得挺有意思的。”中本悠太示意李泰容趴在床上，不等李泰容犹豫，抱着李泰容的腰抬高起来，迫使李泰容跪趴在床上抬高被涂满软膏的屁股，“说是这样，下位的人也更有感觉。”  
李泰容把脸埋在被子里，一声不吭地忍耐着羞耻感，中本悠太也不打算等李泰容点头，熟门熟路地对着后穴便插了进去，被绞紧时感叹着泰容里面真的好舒服，又毫不怜惜地动着腰，把李泰容撞得摇摇晃晃再搂着腰抱紧。  
“泰容趴着被干的时候，背真的很漂亮……”中本悠太呼吸粗重，俯下身在李泰容背上吮吸出一处处痕迹，又突然直起腰，连带着也拉着李泰容坐起身，“还有这样……这样更深……”  
李泰容被抓着双手拉着坐起来，屁股坐在中本悠太腿上，阴茎似乎又插深了一点。中本悠太抱着他继续操弄着，侧了侧身后停下了动作。  
李泰容不明所以地睁开眼，看见了镜子里映出来的自己。赤身裸体坐在中本悠太身上，屁股里还插着中本悠太的阴茎，自己的阴茎却也高高翘起，身下因为催情的软膏的刺激渴求着阴茎的撞击。  
李泰容试着想躲开，却被限制着面对镜子，屁股里的阴茎一下下地往里捅着刺激着敏感处。李泰容叫着悠太求饶，却只能看着镜子里自己绞着不停进出的阴茎射了出来。  
卸了力气的李泰容被转了个身，中本悠太一边亲吻着李泰容的脸一边操弄着后穴，直到把精液射在里面，才趴在李泰容身上笑嘻嘻地亲了李泰容一口。  
“其实那东西就是个普通的软膏，不会催情的。”  
—END—


End file.
